


Robin

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Comment Fic, Community: tvdramaland, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn learns the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL comment fic challenge, with the character "Dawn Summers"

Dawn sank onto her bed, Buffy word's ringing in her ears. Her sister was a slayer - a Supernatural cop who killed vampires every night while she was supposed to be in her room studying. Her sister - her doofy, dorky, older sister, was some kind of _superhero._

It was kind of impossible to believe. But Dawn had caught her in the act, and Buffy had given her that "cover me to mom and I'll tell you later" look. So Dawn had lied to mom about where they had been, and then she had snuck into Buffy's room and called in her chips. And now she knew.

And… she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Like, was this how Alfred felt when he learned about Bruce Wayne being Batman for the first time? Not that her sister was nearly as cool as Batman, but it was the closest comparison she Dawn could think of. Well, Giles was more the Alfred kind. Maybe Dawn was more like Robin. Yeah, the ward, who finds out that he's living with a superhero, and then helps out. Dawn could be like Robin, like the next generation superhero. She'd learn what Buffy learned, and some day she'd kill vampires too.

Dawn smirked. And if Buffy tried to stop her, Dawn would just tell mom.


End file.
